


Fell by the tracks but he lifted me high

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Issues, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Hurt Derek, Possession, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s sense of hearing was the first thing to come back online.  He heard the footsteps and his body reacted instinctively knowing, even while unconscious, that he wasn’t in a naturally safe place.</p>
<p>When he actually <i>woke up</i> he was already shifted, fangs bared and claws ready to attack.  He was in a corner and growling, staring at Argent before he could even comprehend who it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell by the tracks but he lifted me high

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's #thismighthelp challenge, hosted by Keysmashblog. Spoilers for episode 322.

Derek’s sense of hearing was the first thing to come back online. He heard the footsteps and his body reacted instinctively knowing, even while unconscious, that he wasn’t in a naturally safe place.

When he actually _woke up_ he was already shifted, fangs bared and claws ready to attack. He was in a corner and growling, staring at Argent before he could even comprehend who it was.

Argent who was staring back at him with a gun aimed at him in one hand and a hot cup of coffee in the other.

“Derek?” Chris asked cautiously.

Derek froze for a second with what he was sure was a hilariously confused look on his face, then slowly shifted back. 

“Um,” he started succinctly.

“Pretty much,” Chris replied as he put the cup on the table in front of the couch Derek figured he was laying on just moments before. “You remember anything?”

Derek slowly sat on the couch and ran a hand through his hair, trying to recall how he was in the Argent apartment. Chris tucked his gun back in his waistband and sat in an armchair at the end of the coffee table between them.

“Something with Stiles. Stiles… was in the loft,” Derek said, going back to the last thing he could actually fully understand. “And then I just remember a lot of anger.”

“Putting it mildly,” Chris replied and Derek frowned. 

“I came here because I… had to tell you something?”

“So you said when you showed up,” Chris said with a nod.

“But I can’t remember what I had to tell you,” Derek continued, furrowing his brow. Chris reached down beside his chair and pulled up the canister with the Hale insignia on it. Derek blanched.

“You showed me what’s in this.”

Derek remembered, in an instant, what he came to the apartment for and what he did. As soon as it flooded back he could smell the strong stench of lighter fluid coming from Chris’ office and even off the man himself still, even though he’d obviously already showered and changed.

Derek cursed and buried his head in his hands. Then he jerked his gaze up to meet Chris’. “Please tell me I didn’t hurt you or Allison.”

Chris shook his head. “I’m no worse for wear and she didn’t come home.”

Derek breathed a quick sigh of relief to himself. “You have to know I’d never—that I don’t _actually_ think, I mean—“

“I know, Derek,” Chris cut him off. “I know.”

“I’m sorry,” Derek said, quietly with his eyes cast low. He pushed himself off the couch. “I’ll go.”

“Wait,” Chris stood up, too. “Don’t you want to know what happened?”

Derek shrugged. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Derek. It was the nogitsune,” Chris explained and Derek met his eyes. “It went after you, Isaac and the twins. They seem to be okay now, too.”

“What stopped us?”

“Stiles,” Chris said simply. Then, when Derek’s eyes raised in question, “He’s back. Kind of.”

“Where?” Derek demanded, already making for the door. Chris grabbed his jacket from the closet and followed.

“I’ll drive you, there’s more I’ll fill you in on.”

Derek nodded and opened the door to the hallway but Chris laid and hand on Derek’s back and waited for him to turn around.

“For what it’s worth, even though I had nothing to do with it my family and what we used to believe in did. So I’m sorry, too.”

Derek wasn’t sure if he could trust what he would say to that, either because of lack of words or shaky tone so he just nodded. But he could feel his body healing itself, finally, outside and in.


End file.
